The Well
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Brynn and Kili are exploring an abandoned part of Erebor when they have a small accident. They're stuck and Kili's hurt, and it's really not the day they had imagined. One shot! Brynn is Fili and Kilis little sister.


H **ey all! Sorry I've been absent. Summer is a crazy time in general, and I've also been working on something else. A secret project, if you will. I'll give you a hint; it has to do with our trio and a very very big story. Any guesses as to what it is? ;)**

 **Anyway, I figured I'd give you a one shot and tell you why I've been gone and why I will probably be less active in the future until my project is done. Enjoy!**

 **Brynn is 16, Kili is 21**

Brynn and Kili were exploring in an abandoned part of Erebor. It takes a long time to rebuild a place where a dragon had lived and smashed things, and that was the same for Erebor. It had been two years, and while they had finished much, it still wasn't all done. But the trio didn't mind. They liked the empty places. Fili would have joined Kili and Brynn on their escapade, but he was with Thorin, doing some sort of royal business that the younger two didn't need to be part of. They didn't mind.

"Poor little Fili." Brynn said, clambering up on a pillar that had been knocked over. "Stuck in boring adult things."

Kili laughed, walking on the ground below his sister. "He doesn't mind so much."

"I know, but it's still sad."

Kili eyed a dip in the wall a little way away and went to investigate. All he found was a bunch of wooden planks on the floor.

"Do you think this is the floor of a house, Bree?" Kili asked over his shoulder.

Brynn looked over. "Possibly. Check for other signs."

They liked to figure out what things used to be and who lived there. Sometimes they found pictures or possessions with engravings on it to tell them exactly who, but sometimes they just had to imagine.

Kili walked onto the planks, looking around for any treasures. The planks were awfully creaky, he thought, but he kept going.

There was a creak and a snap, and Kilis right leg plunged through the floor, making him yell in surprise.

"Kili!" Brynn cried, sliding off the pillar and running over.

"Brynn, stop!" Kili yelled right before his sister stepped on the wood. Brynn skidded to a stop, worry creasing her face. "I think I know what this is from."

"What?"

"A well."

It was so obvious to Brynn now that she didn't know how they could've been so stupid as to think it was just a floor. But then again, neither of them ever would have thought that there would be a well boarded up.

"Okay. Okay, it's going to be fine." Brynn said, running her hands through her hair. "Can you pull your leg out?"

Kili tried, but stopped with a grunt of pain. "There's a piece of wood in my thigh. If I try to pull it out I'll tear my leg up."

"Can you break it off?"

Kili tried, but it was behind him and the angle was too awkward. He shook his head at her, trying not to worry. If he worried, she would worry even more than she already was.

"I'll get help." Brynn suggested, starting to turn.

Kili heard a crack. He looked around, and saw that the boards were bending and beginning to crack and splinter. He had guessed that this would happen. The boards were too old to hold his weight.

"If you go I won't be up here when you get back." Kili said, scared that even the breaths he was taking would add too much weight.

Brynn knew what he meant - she had seen what he had. She set her jaw and dropped to her belly, sliding herself ever so slowly towards her brother.

Kili didn't like that. "Brynn, what are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"No, darling, get off. You're going to make us both fall!"

"I'm not just going to sit around and watch you die."

"I'm not losing you because of my mistake!"

"You're stuck at the moment, so you can't do much about it!" Brynn retorted.

She hadn't stopped moving, even with Kili getting mad at her. He was breathing hard now. He managed not to panic when it was just him about to fall down a well. When Brynn was there too, it changed the threat level.

Brynn reached Kili and pulled out a dagger. She began to slowly cut at the wood speared in Kilis leg. It was slow going, as the blade really wasn't made for sawing wood. Cutting flesh, yes, but wood, no. Eventually she got it to the point where she could snap the wood. She broke the piece of and gently pulled it from Kilis leg. It hadn't been all that deep, but blood still dribbled from the wound.

"Let me get off and then lie on the wood to even out your weight. We're both getting out of here." Brynn said, still grasping the broken piece of wood.

The entire floor lurched beneath the siblings, bowing the floor a few inches.

"Uh oh." Brynn murmured, looking up at Kili.

Her brother looked panicked, and she knew he was thinking of her. He always wanted her safe, and didn't seem to understand that she wanted him safe too.

There was an earsplitting chorus of snaps, and they were falling. She heard a thud and a grunt from Kili as she fell, but didn't know what happened. She hit the ground, and two heartbeats later so did Kili. His breaths were too fast and wheezy - he was holding back pain. Brynn ached all over, but nothing compared to what Kili was experiencing. That worried her enough that she managed to lift her body and crawl over to her brother. His abdomen was soaked in blood.

"Oh Mahal." Brynn gasped, ripping the hole in his shirt more so she could inspect him best she could.

It was too dark to see much, but by just barely running her fingers over his chiseled stomach she felt the hole that was not supposed to be there. Brynn fumbled with the buttons of her shirt before just tearing it off. She was in just a corset now, but she was fully covered. Though she would never dare where just that at any other time, it was just her brother, and he was bleeding out in front of her.

"I hit a spike on the way down." Kili said, teeth clenched.

"Really? Didn't notice." Brynn said, giving a poor attempt at humour.

"I don't think I hit anything important. It's not even that deep."

"Your definition of deep is not mine." Brynn muttered, pressing harder on the wound.

Kili yelled, his back arching against the ground.

"Sorry." Brynn said, using her bloody hand to wipe hair from Kilis face.

"It's alright. You're saving my life."

"Course, if I had gone to get help, you'd probably been out of here by now."

Kili shook his head. "I would've done the same thing. Besides, you were very close to succeeding."

That did make Brynn feel a little better. She knew Kili was telling her the truth. When you loved someone so much, you didn't think straight.

It was cold down in the well. Both Brynn and Kili felt it's bite. They both started to shake ever so slightly, though it was Brynns lips that started to turn blue. The cold always hurt her worse than any other dwarf it seemed.

"You alright, darling?" Kili asked.

Brynn nodded, throwing a smile onto her face. "Just chilly."

"You must be freezing."

"Just a bit cold, Kili, really. Just worry about yourself, okay?" She really did want him to focus on keeping himself alive. "I'm going to try and climb the wall."

"Not smart."

"Have any better ideas?"

He might not like it, but it could be possible, and if it was possible she had to try. She didn't know how long it would take for someone to find them, but she didn't want to risk it being longer than Kili had.

The walls were pretty much rubbed smooth by the water that had once been there, but there were still a few holes and ridges that Brynn could use to climb.

She started to climb, fingers gripping tightly to smooth pieces of rock. It was unnerving, having all your body weight on just your fingers and toes, but all she had to do was think of Kili and she was able to keep going. She was about a third of the way up when her feet slipped. Not one, but both. She was now flat against the wall, fingers cramping, with her feet scampering on the rock, trying to find a foothold. She could feel her fingers slipping, and before she knew it she fell. Again. With a thud and a squeak of pain, Brynn hit the floor. Again.

She hated falling; it always terrified her. It seemed like there was such a high chance of hurting yourself or even dying. She lay still for a few seconds to let her heart go back to normal and make sure she was okay.

"I'm okay." She whispered into the dark.

Kili didn't answer. Brynn sat up quickly, making her head spin, and looked over at her brother. He was facing her, but his eyes were closed.

"Oh no." Brynn whispered, pushing herself forward on her hands and knees. "Don't be dead. Don't die, Kili, don't be dead. Mahal, please. Don't be dead."

She pushed two fingers against Kilis neck. It took longer than Brynn thought she could function for her to feel his heart beating. She sighed in relief, closing her eyes for a minute. She pulled Kilis shoulders and head into her lap, wrapping her arms around him and leaning against the wall.

"Help will come soon, brother." She sniffed, trying to convince herself too. "Fili will know we're here. He'll come for us."

But how long it would take him to figure it out she didn't know.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Turns out, it wouldn't take long. The business Fili and Thorin were doing had not been as time consuming as they had thought, and they headed back to their living room. When Fili realized that his siblings weren't there, he figured that he could meet them in their exploring, or at least walk with them on their way back. But he did not meet them on the path, and he didn't see them in the section he thought they'd be. He almost turned back, when he saw a splintered square of wood over a hole. He had a bad feeling in his gut, and he moved closer before kneeling at the edge of the hole.

"Brynn? Kili?" He called. It was dark, but he thought he could see the outline of two people. What he couldn't see was if they were alive or not.

"Fili!" Brynns call came back up to him, easing his heart.

"Mahal. Is Kili okay?"

"Yes." Brynn replied instantly. "Er, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"He was kind of impaled. Not all the way through. He's alive."

Fili dropped his head. Kili was impaled, but only kind of, according to Brynn. He didn't know what that meant, but to him any kind of impaled wasn't good.

"I'm going to get Uncle Thorin. You'll be out of there soon." Fili promised.

"Thank you." Brynn sounded relieved. "Could you bring a blanket? It's freezing down here."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll be back."

It didn't take Fili very long to come back. He had told Thorin, who, after initial worrying and frustrated rants that his nephews and nieces always got in trouble, got a few miners to come with him to the well.

First Fili dropped a blanket down into the hole for Brynn to wrap her and Kili in. The miners then set up harnesses and lowered themselves down the hole. Two of them took Kili, and one took Brynn. Thorin took Kili himself to go to Oins, and Fili stayed behind with Brynn. He made sure her shoulders stayed covered in the blanket as they walked to the healers shop at a slower pace.

"Not the best exploring experience, huh?" Fili said quietly, watching Brynn shiver and step carefully, her body sore.

"Not at all." Brynn shook her head. "Quite miserable."

"Kili will make it."

"Stupid well." Brynn grumbled.

Fili laughed. "Uncle Thorin told the miners to fill it up. This won't happen to anyone else."

"I don't see how anyone could think putting wood over it would do any good." Brynn said.

"No, it wasn't very smart."

The rest of the trip was made in silence, unless you count Brynns chattering teeth. When they made it to Oins he was already fixing Kili up, and Thorin was by his bed watching.

"Will he be okay, Oin?" Brynn asked, studying the work their favourite healer was doing.

"He'll be sore for awhile. Other than that, lass, he'll be fine."

Brynn felt better hearing it from a healer. Especially Oin. They had been hurt or sick so many times that Oin knew not to ever sugarcoat things. He gave them honest answers, always.

After he finished with Kili, Oin checked Brynn over, even though she insisted she was fine. It turned out she was right, she just had some bruised bones and what not.

"So, love, what have we learned today?" Thorin asked her, somewhat teasingly, as they left Oins shop. Fili was going to stay with Kili until he woke up and came home.

Brynn glowered at her uncle. "Not to walk on boards unless we're sure there's no blasted well underneath?"

"Exactly." Thorin smiled, putting his hand around Brynns shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "If only that would keep you from getting into trouble."

 **That's that! Please tell me what you thought!**

 **And again, if you have any one shot ideas, send them my way! :)**


End file.
